


A Drabble and a Half: A Little Miscalculation

by Yamx



Series: Those We Love the Best [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drabble and a Half: A Little Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/gifts).



> Written for Canaan because she's awesome.

As the materialization sequence ends, the Doctor strides to the door, beaming. "There you go – Rio!"

He opens the door and stumbles back. "Ah." Rose fancies she hears an eerie, almost feline yowl in the distance.

The Doctor closes the door and turns, a too-bright grin on his face. "Little miscalculation. Let's try again."

"We're not gonna explore?" Jack sounds as baffled as she's feeling.

"Nah, not this time." The fake grin persists.

Rose frowns. If the Doctor, who's fascinated by anything from the Imperial Crystal Palace of Comitrious to the tiniest squirrel farm in the Gongu quadrant, doesn't even want to have a look around, it must be bad. She swallows. "Doctor – where are we?"

He looks down and rubs his neck, mumbling something about never hearing the last of this. Then he looks back at them with an embarrassed frown. "We're on some blighter's Christmas tree."

The End

**Author's Note:**

>  _A/N: And[here is why](http://canaana.livejournal.com/76148.html)._ :)


End file.
